


lovely.

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, but not a lot., mentions of int. homophobia, this is just a rewrite of the choni scenes in 2x14 so if you've seen it you know it's p tame lmao, trigger warning for internalized homophobia, yes audrey is toni fight me, yes...... I've officially lost it.... I am writing a riverdale au.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: love·ly/ˈləvlē/adjectiveexquisitely beautiful.a synonym of: sensational.





	lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, yeah. It happened. The Riverdale Au is set to be a series of drabbles with scenes taken from episodes and written either by me or aquasviolet (cjhooks/audrevies on tumblr). Please, let it be known that this AU is a COMPLETE flip and the characters are not going to think you might think they'll be (there's been a LOT of thought put into it, trustttt). And yeah, it's fair to say that this AU will most likely (definitely) be a crack-shipping central. Yay!
> 
> Anyways. This drabble is completely based off the Cheryl x Toni scenes from 2x14. Hope you like it!

“...That’s all, enjoy your couples only weekend. Kisses to all, bye now!” Evie cheerfully says, her tone dripping with the faux sweetness mixed with a tinge of pettiness that goes so well with the little self-satisfied smile on the girl’s bright red lips as she ends the call. Hopefully, her intentions had paid off and she’d managed to bring a little bit of chaos and drama into her sometimes-friends’ weekend. It would serve them well.

She sets her phone down on the sink and turns her brown eyes to the mirror, fixing her wavy brown hair with a look that could only be read as petty on her face. The door to the bathroom opens behind her, and Evie doesn’t bother to look who’d just come in, even as she feels eyes on her back as she fixes her appearance.

There’s a beat as the water at the sink beside her runs, and then, “Did you just tell Ben that Jay and Mal kissed?” 

Evie recognizes that voice to be the voice of the pink haired girl that Ben had brought along with him from Southside. A girl that Evie frankly did not want to interact too much with. So the other girl doesn’t so much as glance her way as she says, “yes,” and applies another coat of pure bright red to her full lips. And then, as she clicks her lipstick closed, “so what if I did?”

Evie doesn’t need to look to know that Audrey looks somewhat amused by the response. Audrey turns, fixes the strap of her bag over her shoulder and asks, “Did you at least have a reason?”

Evie almost scoffs at the question. “Oh, that’s right, you’re new here,” she says, like she’s forgotten. Out the window are all thoughts of avoiding eye contact as Evie turns around and her brown eyes meet with Audrey’s own and she adds the trademarked sweet, overtly nice tone to her voice as she says, “Hi, I’m Evie Grimhilde, AKA Evie Bombshell, which means I need no reasons, I simply... am. Feel free to tremble.”

She doesn’t wait for the other girl to react before she’s already turned back to the mirror, running her manicured fingers through her wavy hair before she’s practically forced to turn again, this time by Audrey getting closer and then bringing a tanned hand to Evie’s shoulder, spreading warmth and something that Evie did not want to deal with at just the slightest, weirdly comforting touch. 

“I have a better idea,” Audrey says as she does this, “why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you because clearly you’re in a lot of pain.” 

It takes Evie a few milliseconds to react. The other girl’s voice gets deeper and warmer, and Evie’s not exactly sure what had even brought this on. So, naturally, she reacts the only way she knows how. 

She slaps the girl’s hand off her arm as she grits out threateningly, “Get your sapphic serpent hands _off_ my body.” 

Not giving Audrey any time to react nor wanting to stick around for any longer, Evie grabs her things and storms out, her heart hammering against her chest as she puts as much distance between her and… deviant  thoughts as possible.

* * *

“Let me guess, cherry cola for the Bombshell,” she hears from behind her, that voice that’s become so familiar to her even in such a short (and very scarce of interactions) amount of time. 

“Oh my God,” Evie rolls her eyes and turns around to look at Audrey, “What do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?”

“I’m not,” Audrey crosses her arms as she clarifies, her eyes getting a little wider than usual, “I came to see this movie with Chad, and he bailed on me.” Evie takes a deep breath and drops her eye contact with the other girl, suddenly overwhelmed by the notion that everyone seemed to have plans with other people, even if they were cancelled in the end. Audrey seems to notice her (quite obvious) drop, and she tries to find Evie’s eyes as she asks, her tone back to that soft, warm tone that Evie couldn’t quite understand. “Are you okay?”

Evie doesn’t know why she feels so compelled to be honest. Either it being her exhaustion at keeping it all inside, or either it being the fact that this was Audrey’s second act of kindness towards her when she hasn’t been nothing but uncivil towards her, something in her prompts her to say, “I’m alone at the movies. And I’m trying to stay away from my mother who’s turned our house into her sexual playpen.” Audrey looks like she doesn’t know how to respond, and that’s just about right, really. Evie gives her a small, barely there, tight lipped smile and nods once, “So no, I’m really not.” 

“Well,” Audrey starts, her voice still soft and her brown eyes warm, “I was gonna grab a seat alone… unless you want some company?” She squints, then, and in an almost teasing tone she adds, “But, no pressure.”

Her smile is small and soft and her eyes are kind and warm and they make Evie feel something that she hasn’t in a while. She can’t hold back the smile that leaves her lips and she grabs her forgotten glass of soda to take a sip through the straw, because suddenly her mouth is dry but her heart is beating really fast and both herself and Audrey know that this was a yes.

* * *

“Now you might think you’ve mastered the art of silent tears but I saw you cry during that movie, Evie,” Audrey comments after they’ve been silent for a few minutes. It’s a clear attempt to start conversation and her tone isn’t mocking, just friendly and curious, and Evie gives her a small smile.

“I never cry at movies,” Evie tells her softly, her voice a little hoarse, “real life’s tragic enough.”

Audrey seems to sense that she’s not done talking, so she only waits and watches as Evie continues, “But, when Simon’s mom said that he used to be such a carefree kid growing up and that at a certain point he stopped being that happy kid ‘cause he was hiding a secret just…” she trails off, unable to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. It hurts, somehow, how freeing this moment feels. 

“Evie…”

Evie exhales, “Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster… but it isn’t true.” She pauses. Talking through her tears aches her throat a little, but she thinks that holding this in for any longer will hurt more in the long run, so she continues, “I loved someone. Who loved me. And my mother destroyed it.” 

“You mean your brother Evan?” Audrey asks softly, leaning closer to her, “I heard how close you guys were.”

Evie shakes her head, her eyes fixated on the top of the counter of Pop’s, the memories she’d tried so hard to erase rushing in and sitting at forefront of her mind for the first time in a long time. “No, not Evan. H-her name was… Heather.” She all but whispers the name, finding it both heavy and freeing at once to be saying it out loud to someone else again. She turns to look at Audrey and finds the other girl’s brown eyes watching her in understanding and concern. Evie breaks their eye contact once again, and she finds that she’s smiling through the tears as she continues, “She was my best friend in junior high. She used to sleep over every weekend. Until one night… my mother caught us on the same bed. She said I was… _deviant_. ”

The word tastes bitter as it leaves her mouth, and Evie tries to ignore the pain in her chest just at the mere thought of that memory. Her eyes are still on the counter as Audrey finally speaks, her voice soft and sweet and dripping with an honesty that Evie barely ever hears directed at her, “Evie, I am so sorry. But you have to know your mother’s wrong. You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant, okay?” Evie watches as Audrey’s hand enters her eyesight and holds her own hand in hers. Audrey’s skin is warm, just like the girl herself, and Evie turns her eyes to Audrey’s and finds so much comfort she doesn’t really know how to feel. “You’re… sensational.” 

Evie takes a deep breath and exhales, not being able to break eye contact with the girl with the pink hair and the warmest brown eyes that she’d ever seen. The pain in her chest dissuades and her tears slow down, and Evie finds that her hand relaxes under Audrey’s. 

This time, Evie doesn’t run away. 

This time, she flips her hand under Audrey's and allows herself to feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.......... what do you think? Comments make me happy! Find me @ eviegrimhildes on tumblr. ♥


End file.
